


Takin' Time to Make Time

by Apfelessig



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Churches & Cathedrals, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Singing, Sneaking Around, for me and everyone else who's touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apfelessig/pseuds/Apfelessig
Summary: What's life without a little spontaneity?
Relationships: Caleb Brewster/Benjamin Tallmadge
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	Takin' Time to Make Time

It's Saturday choir practice. Ben is there in the pews, trying for all the world to not look like someone with the answers. He's a preacher's son. It doesn't mean much, he's only here to lend a hand, but he's tall and blond and blue-eyed and he's a preacher's son.

Fortunately, Brenda, with her very efficient clipboard and wedding band firmly secured on her ring finger, only has practical queries. Ben answers as best as he can, and looks around for salvation.

The side door to the nave opens and Caleb's face appears, then his shoulder as he sidles in. The door behind him closes too loudly and he wipes the beanie from his head with a self-conscious gesture. The act of contrition means little when the first things Ben takes in are the undone top buttons of his Henley shirt, followed by searching eyes that wink when they find him.

"Brenda, if you could..." Ben starts, but she's already speaking to someone else. "Yes, I'll just..."

The church ceiling is high and Caleb is perusing it as he always does, appreciating an unfamiliar space. Ben reaches him, pleasantly surprised and mouth already forming the question—

"Thought I'd come by," Caleb says. "Not keeping you, am I?"

The piano rings out, opening chords bouncing off of the rafters. Twenty-four people take a collective breath and manage half a verse before their conductor waves them off.

"Come on," Ben decides, reaching for the door.

"Don’t they need you?"

"Come on."

They make their escape like teenagers, sneaking through double doors and down stairwells and empty corridors into the backrooms and lower levels of the church buildings. Ben pulls open an unmarked door and disappears into darkness. Caleb glances around behind him and follows.

He can't see but he doesn't need to when Ben's hands grab fistfuls of his shirt and pull him close, chin bumping his nose. Wet kisses miss the mark completely amidst chuckling. They find support against the wall, knees knocking, hips and belly sealed tight together. Teenagers indeed. 

Their lips take new promises and reassure old ones, then they part, breathless.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The next kiss is slower, though it lasts only a moment before something—an intake of breath—brings heat and Ben feels Caleb's heart pounding through the grain of his shirt as Caleb finds warm skin under Ben's sweater.

A loud piano chord startles them both. The introduction to the medley. Choir voices filter through, distorted by the wooden foundations of the church. We must be near the stage, Ben thinks.

He feels Caleb slip three fingers into the waistband of his jeans.

"What d'ye reckon, choir boy." Caleb's voice carries harmonies of his own. "Think I can make you reach high C?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't meant to be a song fic, but if the shoe fits...  
> [Dusty Springfield - Son of a Preacher Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjydOI4MEIw)


End file.
